


Communal Heat

by Wiley (doubledoubleu)



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Birdflash, Winter, civilian ids, civvies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledoubleu/pseuds/Wiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the Gotham cold, Wally and Robin are freezing. Well, Wally is - he forgot his jacket. What's a guy gotta do to stay warm? Fluff. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communal Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote a while ago. Enjoy!

Dick had always hated the cold, but growing up in Gotham, he had only ever experienced the consuming, unforgiving freeze that city forced upon its occupants every winter. 

Wally, on the other hand, had never minded the cold weather. In fact, he preferred the chill of witer and fall. With his speedster abilities came an excess production of heat, causing him to often overheat during the blazing summer months. (He always claimed that it was nature’s way of telling him he was hot.)

But today, Wally was freezing. He was staying with Dick in Gotham, seeing as Barry and Iris were on vacation, and Mount Justice had been rendered unusable by a kitchen accident. (Seriously how could someone go so wrong with cookies?) After much begging from him and Dick, Batman had finally allowed Wally to stay for the week, on the condition that he could not speak of anything he saw on penalty of death. No powers either. Seeing as it was winter, Wally knew it would be cold, he just didn’t realize how cold!

“Dude, I told you to bring a jacket.” Dick smirked as Wally shivered beside him as they walked through the snow. 

“I did!” Wally cried indignantly, pouting when Dick laughed. 

“That thing?” he gestured to the sweater Wally had donned earlier that day. “That’s thinner than Artemis’ patience! That totally doesn’t count as a jacket.”

Wally squinted at him. “I don’t know if I should punch you for criticizing my—” he flipped his hair, “—fabulous clothing, or if I should high-five you for that burn on Artemis.”

“Why not both?” Dick laughed before feigning a somber look. “But be careful; conserve your heat. We don’t want you to freeze into a Wally-cicle. The world would be a dreary place without its beloved Kid idiot.” Dick exaggerated a sniffle and pretended to wipe away a tear. Wally just guffawed and punched him in the arm. 

“You know it! But seriously —” the speedster resumed his exaggerated shivering, “I’m freezing my ass off!”

Dick laughed again (Wally always managed to crack him up). “Well, we’ll be home soon, so when we get there I can bury you in blankets. Sound good?”

Wally nodded vigorously. “Sounds fabulous,” he grinned, “but you see,” he clutched his chest dramatically, “I don’t think,” he gasped, “I can make it.” With a dramatized groan, Wally collapsed on the sidewalk and played dead.

It took all of Dick’s willpower not to face palm. “My god, Wally, you are suck a dork. If you’re really that cold, why don’t you just run us home?”

Wally’s eyes snapped open. “That,” he pointed at Dick, “is a really good idea.” Scrambling up, Wally threw Dick over his shoulder and sped off, arriving on the Wayne manor doorstep before Dick could even get out a surprised yelp. 

“Wally! Dude!” As soon as Wally skidded to a stop, Dick wriggled out of his grasp with an indignant pout. “I was joking! You should have checked to make sure no one was around before speeding off like that.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, no one was there. Now come on, let us in, I’m freezing!” Wally rubbed his arms and bounced from foot to foot. Scowl fading, Dick chuckled at his friend’s antics. Reaching into his pocket to grab his keys, Dick’s smile faded when he found it empty. Looking up at Wally, Dick groaned.

“I lost my keys.”

“…What?” Wally froze, his voice filled with dread.

“I lost my keys! They must have fallen out when you unceremoniously dashed me over here. They could be anywhere!”

“Are you serious?” Wally stared at Dick disbelievingly for a moment before realizing that his friend was, in fact, one hundred percent serious. “Crap.” The speedster face palmed comically, dragging his hand down his face. Then his forehead wrinkled. “Wait, what about Alfred? Can’t he just—” he sped off before finishing his sentence (something he did often) and started ringing the doorbell.

Now it was Dick’s turn to face palm. “Wals, I told you before you even met me at school, Alfred’s visiting family for a couple of days, that’s the whole reason we walked home instead of him driving us.”

“Oh.” Wally squinted as if trying to remember. “Yeah… I must have missed that. But dude, can’t you pick the lock or something?”

“Pick the lock?” Dick shuddered. “No, I tried that once. Somehow Alfred found out and lectured me for hours about ‘respecting the house’ and whatnot. He made me do my own laundry for a week! Do you know how hard it is to clean the Robin suit?” He grimaced. 

“What about the Bat cave? Don’t you know the passcode to get in there?”

Dick shook his head. “Of course I do! But Bruce said you weren’t allowed in the Bat cave. I’m not risking my life just because you’re cold!” Dick crossed his arms and sat down on the steps. “I guess we’re just going to have to wait.”

“Wait?” Wally looked appalled at the very idea. “Wait for what? I’m gonna freeze to death out here!”

A puff of breath escaped from Dick’s mouth, visible in the cold atmosphere. “We’ll wait for Bruce. He’s coming home early today because he had a formal meeting at five. He has to chance his suit and whatever. He’ll be home in about twenty minutes or so. Not that long.” Dick motioned for Wally to sit down and he obliged, but the speedster’s incredulous look remained. 

“Not that long?” he snorted, “easy for you to say! You’re not the one turning into an ice cube! You have a REAL jacket!”

With a sigh, Dick started to take off his jacket. “If you’re going to keep to whining like this, just take my jacket.” He threw the coat on Wally’s knees, silently amused as Wally put it on with super speed. ”Oh my god.” He dragged out the last word. “So warm!” Wally snuggled within the large coat, but looked up after a moment. “Wait, what about you? Won’t you get cold?”

“Nah,” Dick shrugged, looking quite small in his thin, long-sleeved shirt. “Bat-training. I don’t get cold.”

“Ahh.” Wally nodded with understanding. Sure, the feat seemed impossible, (it was COLD!) but Wally wasn’t one to question the infamous bat- training. 

The boys lapsed into silence, with Wally tapping his foot and Dick staring off into space. Soon enough though, Dick was clearly shivering. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Wally asked. “You look freezing.”

Dick shook his head. “I’m fine, just a bit chilly.”

Wally had to give him credit for not stuttering. By the way his teeth were chattering, it was a wonder he got out a coherent sound at all. 

“You’re shivering.” Wally didn’t know whether to be amused or feel bad, but with another glance at the shivering boy, he opted for the latter. 

Dick tried to brush him off. “Just a natural body function. I’m not cold.”

“Sure.” Disbelief laced Wally’s words. “You know what?” The speedster scooted close to Dick, enveloping him in a hug. “Here. Now you can stop acting tough, bat-boy.”

Dick scoffed. “Yeah right, I wasn’t acting tough. But…” He seemed to melt into Wally’s grasp. “You are really warm. Like an oven.”

“Speedster perk.” Wally smirked.

After lingering in silence for a few more moments, Wally spoke again. “No homo by the way.”

Whether to convince Dick or to convince himself, Wally wasn’t quite sure. Luckily for him, a potentially awkward moment was avoided when Dick took the comment in stride.

“Yup, fresh out. The next shipment will be in next week.”

Wally snickered. “Maybe you can check the closet?”

Dick made an indignant sound. “Dude, no! That was such a bad pun.” His stern expression was betrayed by his laughter.

“Aww, come on, I thought it was clever!” Wally frowned.

“It was!” Dick was still laughing, “But it was just so bad!”

The boys laughter was interrupted when they heard tired crunching on the gravel driveway.

“Finally!” Wally leapt up. “Now we can go play X-box or something!”

Darting off, Wally paced by Bruce’s car door, waiting for the man to exit so he could snatch the keys. 

“Don’t you have homework?” Dick smirked after the hyperactive boy.

“I can do it later!”

With a whoosh of air, the door was unlocked and Wally was dragging him upstairs.

As they arrived at his room, Dick had to admit that he really had enjoyed ‘cuddling’ with Wally. 

Only for the heat though. 

Yeah.

Only for the heat.


End file.
